


Malcolm's Clothes

by Gh0sTwRyT3r



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Gh0sTwRyT3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the magic haze she could see her husband…no, her daughter in her father's clothes. Crossposted from FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malcolm's Clothes

Title: Malcolm's Clothes

Fandom: Dragon Age (2)

Characters: Malori Hawke ( female default appearance, no face mark, mage class), Leandra Hawke, Bethany Hawke.

Rating: T

Authoress Ramblings: My keyboard is shot, so this is done ENTIRELY with the on screen keyboard…anyway, this was inspired by the Mage Item Pack 1, which is Malcolm Hawke's staff, and two sets of his armor. Kinda drabble like, and just snippets of scenes. My Hawke married Anders post game, so I might do one about Anders' clothes…

* * *

"Mal, we have to go!" Bethany said from the door.

"I can't leave dad's stuff behind…" Malori was packing the armor in her pack.

"Hurry!"

"Here, take my staff." Malori handed her sister her well worn ice staff.

"What? Why?"

"I'm taking Dad's…" The eldest Hawke sibling picked up her pack and her father's staff.

She was ready.

* * *

Malori's knuckles turned white as she gripped her father's staff. Bethany had been thrown to the ground by an ogre.

"Dad, give me strength." She whispered as she raised her arms to cast Tempest.

The storm raged, and Leandra looked up from her fallen daughter .

"Mal…"

* * *

Malori finished tying her boot and stood.

The clothes were too big for her, clearly meant for a man larger than her, but she didn't care. She looked into Gamlen's cracked, dirty mirror and saw what everyone else did.

"Dad…" She choked on the word before returning the clothes to their chest.

* * *

It had taken a lot of coin, but Malori had gotten her father's armor resized. She settled her jacket and stood tall. Leandra entered the room.

"You are the spitting image of your father."

* * *

Gamlen flinched as his niece's temper flared. She was exactly like her father, especially where her mother was concerned. Gamlen had to shake his head when he saw Malcolm instead of his daughter.

'Those damn clothes…'

Gamlen left the estate.

"If anyone can save her, it's you."

* * *

"Mother!"  _'Leandra!'_

Through the magic haze she could see her husband…no, her daughter in her father's clothes.

"Dad, give me the strength to save her…"

* * *

Malori screamed in rage and pain. Her mother's last words had just left her lips.

"I missed you, Mal."

 


End file.
